


Red

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Bottom Draco, Bullying, Concerned Harry, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Overwhelmed Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Safeword Use, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: The prompt today was red, I'm really sorry this is so late, I try to post earlier in the day. Soz... Please don't read if this may be triggering. These fics will not be related.Draco is feeling overwhelmed and has to safeword.Tags: Implied Sexual Content, Safeword Use, Overwhelmed Draco, Bottom Draco, Concerned Harry, Insecure Draco, Post-Hogwarts
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	1. Nothing seems as bad in the morning

Harry kissed up and down Draco’s forearm, covering the offending ink in kisses as Draco relaxed into the mattress. This was pretty standard practice, Harry was always determined to remind Draco how perfect he was. 

After the war he’d gotten a lot of hate, considering his parents and social standing, he’d lost everything. Though he’d gained one true ally, Harry. His Harry. The one who played with his hair, and reminded him everyday of his worth. Who’d shove his head into Draco’s chest after a particularly stressful day and danced around in the kitchen singing crappy muggle pop songs and would grab his arm to slow dance with him later that same night in that stupid, pink, frilly apron, he insisted on wearing. All-in-all, life was good. But they both had their bad days, each has learned to deal with trauma and stress in their own ways and each had different ways of helping.

It was a standard Saturday evening, watching some dumb chick-flick on their Netflix list (they’d invested in muggle technoloy, finally) and stealing kisses from the other. Light kisses turn to making out turn to, you know. Draco was draped across their bed, squirming and moaning from the sensations all around him. Harry placed feather kisses in some places, while biting and sucking at others. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once, teasing his hole, pressing against his groin and tugging through his hair. He turned his attention to his left forearm, seeing the permanent inking against it. Harry trailed bruising kisses up it as he normally would, whispering murmured praises to the blonde man. It felt good and then suddenly.

“Red, red. Red.”

He heard screaming and then the voice cracked, it was so broken that he didn’t realise it was his own until Harry jerked away. 

“Draco, can I touch you? Are you ok?” 

Draco kept humming out answers, not really answering the questions. 

“Draco, baby. What did I do? What do you need to do now?”

Draco looked at the man previously hovering above him and murmured “Not worth it.” 

His eyes watered and he stuffed his head into the mattress.  _ Not worth it. Not pretty. Not perfect. Not beautiful. Stupid death eater. Deserve someone better.  _

“Were you overwhelmed baby? Too much? Having a bad day?” Harry used short sentences, trying to coax his boyfriend into saying something, even if it was just yes or no. 

“Yeah, t-too much. Not worth it.” 

“Never baby, always worth it. Perfect baby.”

Draco squirmed again, tonight he didn’t want praise, he didn’t want to hear how good he was or how he was worth it. He wasn’t, he really wasn’t. 

“Take me, take me apart.” Draco whimpered out, “Hard.”

That was the end of it tonight, Harry could give that to him. They could have this conversation in the morning. 

_ Nothing seemed as bad in the morning. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as I said sorry for it being late. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed (you don't have to). And come bug me on Tumblr, the second chapter should be up soonish.


	2. Draco Was More Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Please don't read this if it might trigger you and I hope everyone's staying safe.
> 
> Draco is told he's unlovable and Harry sees red.
> 
> Tags: Homophobia, Trigger Warning, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Bullying, 8th Year

“Oi, fag. Get over here. You really think Potter would want you? You’re a death eater. Potter’s straight, he’s only using you for an easy lay. Oh, poor Draco gonna cry? Boohoo.” 

Draco experienced this on a daily basis, who cares? It wasn’t like they were physically hurting him or anything, he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend with something that wasn’t a big deal. He kept his eyes down and just stumbled his way to class, trying to keep the tears in and not trip down the ever moving stairs. He tucked himself in the back seat, in the corner of his potions class and had to force himself to concentrate more than normal on cutting and stirring the ingredients. Harry was in this class, but he tended to sit up front, taking in whatever the professor was saying. He wasn’t too good at the subject and often got Draco to help him with homework and assignments, in return helping him with DADA. He’d usually sit up the front with Harry, but he couldn’t face that today. He avoided Harry all day, he knew as soon as he saw the green eyed boy he’d break down, he didn’t want to put stress on him. By the time he saw Harry later that day, he had composed himself for the most part. 

“Draco, are you okay? You haven’t spoken to me all day.”

And Draco guessed he wasn’t as composed as he thought. As soon as Harry asked what was wrong, he broke down into tears.

“Okay baby, let’s go.” Harry led Draco out of the Great Hall with soft whispers and minimal coaxing, back to the shared 8th Year dormitories. He pulled Draco up the stairs of the boys’ room and tugged him onto the bed, holding him close. 

“You okay baby?” This made the crying worse, so they sat on the bed for what seemed like hours until Draco’s sobs turned to sniffs. He dug his head into Harry’s chest and Harry didn’t push.

“They called me a fag, said I was an easy lay and that’s why you were with me. Saviour of the Wizarding World couldn’t be gay, much less want a dirt death eater for his partner, said you couldn’t love me.” His voice cracked and he was visibly shaking. 

Harry held him tightly, not unlike a  _ petrificus totalus. _ He saw red. He was fuming and ready to hex those homophobes into tomorrow, no one tells his baby boy he wasn’t worth the world. He didn’t, he stayed with Draco, who whimpered, whined and squirmed all night and reassured his baby, that he wanted no one else. 

_Although he saw red, Draco was more important._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is actually late, I'm trying to get used to uploading twice a day. Hope you enjoyed though.


End file.
